


an Angel and a Hunter

by xLexiChan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Arguing, Cooking, Cosplay, Cuddling, Fluffy, Gaming, Holding Hands, IceCream, Kigurumis, Kisses, M/M, Make Up, Making Out, Marriage, Morning, Shopping, destiel watches sherlock okay, etc - Freeform, genderswapped, on a date, wearing each others clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLexiChan/pseuds/xLexiChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 day OTP challenge featuring Dean and Castiel! </p><p>///Pretty much not continuing,  have too many things going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding hands.

Every day, they have a different routine of starting the day. Dean always wakes up last, and since Castiel became a human, he has acquired the love to make sandwiches as well as breakfast once Sam has taught him the usual things; such as how to use the oven accordingly, how to cook specific kinds of eggs, how to use the toaster and coffee maker, etc. 

So every morning, Castiel always made Dean breakfast. 

However, this day was entirely different. He woke up by the time Lunchtime was titled to be, and decided on just a simple thing that Dean often loved: Pie. Since it was easy to make, they had cans of fillings, they both loved it. 

Once made, Castiel snuck into their room with a big plate of a regular almost perfect circle of pie on top, two forks at its side. He sat down, placed it on his lap and lightly shook Dean from his side of the bed. 

"Dean." He said, no reply, and he repeated. At least three times before Dean woke up rather groggy. 

"Yea?" He turned over, hand rubbing at his face. 

"It's twelve.. I made us.. Breakfast? Lunch?" Castiel wasn't used to the custom of words still. 

Dean opened his eyes fully before laughing lightly, still half asleep but aware of things. He sat up, blanket still over him but not concealing that he was shirtless before placing a kiss on Castiel's cheek.

"Thanks. And it's called Brunch. Or in our case, Dessert." He told him, grabbing a fork in one hand while the other outstretched to have his hand grab and hold onto Castiel's while their fingers entangled. 

"You're welcome." Castiel smiled, taking a fork in hand also.


	2. Cuddles

By the time Dean came home from a case, it was midnight. He had blood on his clothes, very faintly and lightly. New progress. Although the house was rather quiet, dark at first until he turned the front room light on to find Castiel laying on their couch.

Hand was laying and barely grazing the ground, controller on his rising and falling chest, the T.V faintly playing and sending light. 

Dean chuckled quietly, turning the light back off to make sure Castiel didn't wake up, making his way to their upstairs bathroom to have a shower as well as putting on his pajamas when out. 

Once he was out, all freshly clean and such, he made his way downward. Even though he hated him for his soon to be actions, he had to do it. 

"Cas?" Before even able to shake him, Castiel sort of jolted away upon his name being called. He was sitting up, rubbed at his eyes and then looked at Dean. 

"Oh, Dean.." He yawned. 

"Come on, let's go to bed." Dean chuckled, helping Castiel up to his feet. Before even walking, Castiel lazily hugged Dean. Head rested on his shoulder before mumbling. 

"Can I just sleep here?"

"No, our beds comfier." Dean laughed. Castiel groaned before walking ahead of Dean to their bedroom, their hands not letting go of one another.

Once in their bedroom, bed completely made via Dean once he was out, Castiel climbed in without a moment of hesitation. Once he felt the pressure of the bed on his partners side, he quickly nuzzled up to Dean, head buried into the crook of his neck, legs tangled while his arms were around his torso.

"You're adorable." Dean said quietly, arm wrapping protectively around Castiel's waist.


	3. Gaming

"Dean, why do you play that?" Castiel cleared his throat, turning away from the laptop. Gesturing to the television with what Dean was playing 'Call of Duty'. 

"Because it's fun?" Dean looked back at Castiel for a split moment before turning back. 

"But isn't it too violent?" Castiel's head tilted. 

"I hunt demons, ghosts, vampires and werewolves for living, Cas." Dean rose a brow. He heard the intake of short, quiet breath that indicated Castiel was going to speak up— but nothing came out and Dean chuckled. "Do you want me to teach you how to play?"

"No.. I .. Would rather watch you.." Castiel gulped silently. 

"I can teach you." Dean paused in the middle of the campaign, backing out only to look back at his partner. Then searched for the secondary controller that was nearby, holding it out to the dark haired. 

"Okay." Castiel sounded unsure, but took the black controller anyway. Settling himself next to Dean on their couch. 

"Okay, so you already have an account, sign into it."

"... How do I?." Castiel glanced down. 

"Big round button."

It took Castiel a moment, upon finding it, he did a slight 'Oh' before pressing it. The guide shows up. 

"Did I break it?" Castiel asked, rather worried. 

"No!" Dean tried not to laugh. "Now press X."

"X?" Castiel looked down. 

"The blue."

"Oh."

After a couple moments, or in other words; half an hour, if teaching Castiel how to actually use the controller and buttons. Dean set up a private split screen match, declaring not to 'cheat by looking on the other side'. 

Of course, this didn't apply to Dean because he normally did take a glance. 

"How did you kill me?!" Castiel gasped. 

"I know every place, besides, you're in the opening."

"I thought I was well hidden.."

"Cas, hiding behind a suitcase doesn't count.." Dean replied. 

One sneak glance, and Dean knew where he was, thus earning another kill. 

"Dean!"

"What?!"

"Are you cheating?!" Castiel finally asked, earning a small silence from Dean before he replied. 

"No?" 

"Dean." Castiel was more stern sounding. 

"Okay, yes, I was." Dean rolled his eyes. 

"Dean! That's not fair! I haven't been looking!" This time, a reply from Dean was him laughing before the game paused.

Dean turned to face Castiel, giving him a quick kiss on the lips while his fingers were getting tangled in his hair.


	4. Date (kinda)

Their idea of a date was always hunting. Never had a normal date, never. 

"Cas, behind you!" Dean yelled, throwing the demon blade over a higher shelf in the middle of a store, causing Castiel to back up— grabbing it before turning on the heal of his foot, stabbing the demon straight in the middle of her own stomach while their eyes flickered up with the white color.

Dean ran around the corner only to stop about a foot away, a smile on his face. 

"You're getting good."

"I've always been good." Castiel pouted, throwing the demon blade back to Dean who caught it perfectly. His head moved to look outside, seeing as how the sun was beginning to go down. 

"Want to go get ice cream and pie? Our dates not over." Dean grinned. 

"This is a date?" Castiel looked rather confused. 

"Well, considering whenever we do try and have a normal date, this happens, so yeah. Lets get after-date-pie." Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel's shoulder when his partner was nearby. 

"Well, our dates are very adventurous." Castiel then smiled. 

"Yeah, they are." Dean agreed.


	5. Kisses

A regular lazy day. 

It always consisted of Dean working up on the computer, while his human partner always rested on his lap whenever he felt down over a television show Dean got him into, or longing for Dean's touch. 

Always consisted of Castiel in his lap, front to his front while facing away from the computer but rested in a way that Dean could still work.

"Yes, Castiel?" Dean asked once his lap was preoccupied with. 

"That episode ended badly, you didn't tell me Sherlock fell." Castiel mumbled, his chin on Dean's shoulder while he pouted, causing Dean to laugh lightly. 

"Yeah, it's a depressing scene."

"But how is he alive?"

"Guess you'll have to wait until I buy season three, huh?" Dean asked, and he felt Castiel nod against him. 

"What are you doing?" He finally asked a moment into silence. Causing Dean to lightly hum a small reply before he spoke. 

"Oh, Sam wanted me to look up something for him." 

"Will you go out to help him hunt?" Castiel directed his eyes to the corner, looking at Dean's dark hair. 

"Yeah, soon." Dean replied. 

"Can I join?" Castiel sat up straight, eyes locked with Dean's while he smiled lightly. 

"Why don—"

"I'm a hunter too, Dean." Castiel almost pouted. 

"Well, fine, but you are also human, so don't get yourself killed." Dean told him the usual rule, making Castiel smile lightly on being able to help before he was given a quick peck on the lips. 

"You know I am always careful." Castiel told him, resting his chin back on his shoulder softly, before giving a kiss near his ear, but also qualified to be on his cheek. 

"I know." Dean moved his arm just right, grabbing a hold of Castiel's hand within his own.


End file.
